


every now and then

by aragingquiet



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized racism, Multi, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragingquiet/pseuds/aragingquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey thinks about lips she's kissed and things she shouldn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every now and then

Jo didn't get pretty like Lacey did. Lacey feels like a total bitch whenever she thinks it, but she knows it isn't an inaccurate assessment. Jo didn't need to become polished and above reproach because she didn't care. She didn't care if people whispered in the hall, if they wondered if she'd helped, if she was going to snap too. Not like Lacey cared. Jo used to say that Lacey cared too much about what stupid people, (everyone who wasn't them, who else mattered?) thought, but there were some things that Jo, with her pretty blonde hair and rose touched skin would never get. (she thinks Danny would have understood) Kind Jo, who never quite understood why Lacey was never as enthusiastic about the Disney Princesses as her, who didn't know that Lacey would look at their tangled, tired limbs and wish to be a few shades closer to Jo.

Lacey could admit, sometimes, under the twilight spell of half wakefulness, that Jo wasn't unattractive by any means. She didn't, couldn't afford to look at Jo like that, but sometimes she wondered what kissing Jo would be like now, how it would differ from an innocent press of lips between curious children. Innocence wasn't something that graced her life anymore, it had died when Danny walked out the door clutching that damn jump rope.

Normal girls don't wonder what taste might linger on the lips of high school nobodies. And they certainly didn't think of their (ex-)friends like that. Even if said girl had also kissed Regina while nowhere near drunk enough to excuse that lapse. Even if she had discovered a disturbing pattern in her late night thoughts. Because Lacey, Lacey who has people vying to be her friend, a handsome boyfriend and style that puts everyone to shame? Lacey likes boys.

Of course thinking about Regina makes her think of Danny, makes her wonder if Regina kissed him too before he killed her. If he killed her. She doesn't want to think about how Regina is never coming back, the sunlight in Jo's hair, or how a killer makes her heart skip a beat. She doesn't want to think about how Danny and Jo would play at being gallant knights and rescue her from a dragon, how they decided they'd both marry the fair maiden instead of dueling to the death. (what did they know of death?)

And so Lacey Porter does not kiss girls, does not think about burying her hands in Danny's hair and she tries not to want. (she tries.)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stop fighting with this and just post it. It's un beta'd, my apologies, but hopefully someone enjoys it. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
